


a princess and his prince

by regalmingi



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Worship, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, FTM Kang Yeosang, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Safeword Use, Thighs, Trans Male Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regalmingi/pseuds/regalmingi
Summary: yeosang and wooyoung spend a weekend in a desolate cabin in the woods to get away from the modern world for just a few days.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	a princess and his prince

**Author's Note:**

> TW;; there is a female gendered nickname used towards yeosang here, the intentions behind it are not dysphoric for yeosang (wooyoung only uses this one word when regarding him in sexual moments, any other female gendered are not used). please keep this in mind if it bothers you!
> 
> unbeta'd bc it's 3am.
> 
> got inspired for ftm!yeosang and cis!wooyoung. decided to write non-penetrative sex and it fits the mood just right.

As light snow floated down the mountainous landscape just outside their window, Yeosang felt that his night couldn’t get better. Wooyoung had booked a weekend getaway for the two of them in a cabin secluded from much anything else. They had to use the car to get somewhere for food, but a night in surrounded by trees as tall as the sky and the glowing tint of the moon, there was nothing quite like this at all.

With a warm cup of tea in hand, Yeosang watched snow fall while Wooyoung slept peacefully in his lap. He probably hadn’t intended to crash so early, but snuggled between Yeosang’s thighs was one of the best places to fall asleep. Yeosang found it endearing, pausing to look down at his sleeping boyfriend, running his fingers through his hair every once in a while.

Time seemed gratuitous in the moment, since the weekend existed for them to forget about their reality and escape. Leaning against soft, plush pillows, Yeosang just soaked in the peacefulness of not worrying about the time of day, or which day of the week it happened to be. Despite the cold of the outside, the home was warm and toasty enough for Yeosang to wear his favorite pair of shorts and an oversized tee shirt that made him feel extra cozy.

When the sweet tendrils of sleep just began cloying at him, Yeosang jolted slightly at the sensation of wetness along his inner thigh. He set his now empty mug on the table nearby before looking at the culprit. Wooyoung had turned his head in his sleep, lips pressed against smooth, milky skin, and hot breath fanning over Yeosang’s thigh.

“Cute…” Yeosang hummed to himself, playing with Wooyoung’s hair. And when he was satisfied with the sweet scene, he closed his eyes to let sleep pull himself further into the soft pillows. But then he noticed Wooyoung wasn’t asleep at all, and the wetness only grew. “Woo? What’re you doing?”

A small chuckle came from the younger boy. “Giving Yeosangie a kiss.” Wooyoung replied, and Yeosang could feel his smile against his thigh. “Your skin is so smooth.” He hummed before latching his lips softly on Yeosang’s thigh, sucking ever so lightly.

“Are you planning on giving me lots of kisses?” Yeosang teased, now firmly rooting his hand in Wooyoung’s hair and gently massaging his scalp. “Aren’t you sleepy?”

“Mmm...I had a nice nap.” Wooyoung then turns around to lay flat on his stomach, looking up sweetly at his boyfriend. “If you let me, baby boy, I could give you so many kisses…”

Whether Wooyoung’s voice was sleep-laced or just low-toned because of the mood shift, Yeosang couldn’t help but inhale sharply. “W-woo…” He sighed as Wooyoung pressed his lips against Yeosang’s other thigh, but this time keeping eye-contact with Yeosang. He could not help the flush that rose to his cheeks at the sight of him. “I would like that…” His voice was soft, but Wooyoung is absolutely giddy with the permission to continue.

“Mmm…” Wooyoung hummed again, this time letting his hands slide up Yeosang’s legs up to his thighs, squeezing the soft flesh between his warm hands. “I wanna kiss you so much, baby boy.” Wooyoung said again, his tone of voice making Yeosang whimper and sink into the sheets. “Good boy, Sangie. Relax and let me do all the work.”

At first Yeosang was calm enough to watch Wooyoung litter his body in kisses. His thighs take on sweet little marks that he’d fondly remember as the weekend progressed. The way Wooyoung was so enamoured with him made his heart flutter weakly. “Love you.” He said softly, which makes Wooyoung chuckle.

“I love you more than anything.” Wooyoung replied smoothly before pulling his lips away from Yeosang’s now marked thighs. “Can I come in, princess?” He asked, and despite it being their code words, the words were making Yeosang wet his panties even more than they already were.

“You may enter, my prince.” Yeosang replied, letting Wooyoung part his thighs just a little bit wider. He held a hand over his mouth, inhaling deeply as he watched Wooyoung nuzzle against his shorts, breathing in the sweet scent of Yeosang. 

Wooyoung ran gentle, feather light fingers against Yeosang’s shorts, loving the way Yeosang trembled ever so slightly. “Are you wet for me, baby boy?”

“Mhm…” Yeosang whimpered back, holding his breath while Wooyoung gentle pulled the fabric of his shorts to the side to see his soaked panties. “R-ready for your kisses…”

A small giggle left Wooyoung’s lips. “Aw, thank you baby.” He mewled, running light fingertips against Yeosang’s panties. “May I have this kiss, princess?” Wooyoung asked one more time, just to make sure Yeosang was in a comfortable space before he went any further.

“P-please kiss me, my prince.” With Yeosang giving him the final green light, Wooyoung was intent on making his pretty princess sing. He gently tugged at Yeosang’s shorts, helping him rid of the fabric while also peeling away his soaked panties. 

“Oh my god, baby boy.” Wooyoung moaned, sliding back between his legs to admire Yeosang;s smooth, pink lips. “You’re shining for me.” He smiled, watching Yeosang’s reaction carefully before gently spreading the older boy’s lips. “You’re so pretty, Yeosangie. Do you know how pretty you look? How sweet your wet little lips look?”

Yeosang could crumble just from Wooyoung’s sweet talk. He was always a bit shy, especially when Wooyoung was staring at him like he was starved for a taste. “Only for y-you…” He managed to say, still covering his mouth lightly to muffle his whimpers. 

Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel pride swell in his chest at Wooyoung’s words. “Only for me, baby boy?” He mewled, running a gentle finger around his hole but never entering. He only had permission to touch him outside, and that was certainly more than enough. He was always patient with Yeosang’s needs, no matter what other people thought of him. “All of this pretty pink for me?”

“Y-yes…” Yeosang whimpered as Wooyoung’s finger pressed against his sensitive clit. “A-ah…” Yeosang whined, melting as Wooyoung watched him all the while.

“You gave me a feast, baby boy.” Wooyoung smiled, fingers moving to spread Yeosang’s lips wide before gently letting his tongue lap at the wetness that pooled there. The sweet delicious whimpers that left Yeosang’s mouth were completely worth it. “You’re dripping wet, baby.” Wooyoung hummed before taking Yeosang’s clit between his lips and sucking lightly.

Yeosang cried out loudly this time, legs shaking as he reached for Wooyoung’s hair to hold onto while he was being tasted so thoroughly. “W-woo…”

Loving the way Yeosang clung onto him so tightly, it only made Wooyoung want to try even harder. “You taste so sweet, baby boy.” Wooyoung licked around his hole, peeking up every so slightly to see the state of his boyfriend. “Are my kisses good, princess?”

“G-good...p-prince…” Yeosang mewled, shivering with each lap of Wooyoung’s hungry tongue. “C-cum...gonna...m-make...mess…” He huffed between light moans, Wooyoung’s hands smoothing over his thighs attempting to help him relax a bit more. 

Wooyoung pulled away just for a moment. “A big mess, baby boy?” And when Yeosang nodded, Wooyoung looked even more hungry. “Oh  _ fuck _ , Sangie, make a big mess for me. Cover my face with your pretty boy juice.” He moaned at the thought before dipping back between Yeosang’s legs, parting his lips with his tongue and flicking against his clit. 

Yeosang arched his back, eyes screwed shut as Wooyoung suckled on him so noisily. He could tell he was going to make a big mess, but Wooyoung seemed even more excited. “W-wooyoung...g-gonna…”

Just like Yeosang’s shining prince charming, Wooyoung was there every step of the way by his princess’s side. He gently held Yeosang’s hips down, sucking on his sensitive clit until Yeosang was crying in absolute delight. Wooyoung’s tongue had coaxed him to squirt, shivering as his orgasm came over him in rolling waves. And despite leaking enough to soak a big portion of the sheets, Wooyoung was still sucking on Yeosang’s clit and lips. The way he was so hungry for Yeosang’s taste made the older boy wonder how he had such a perfect boyfriend.

“Good boy, Sangie.” Wooyoung smiled, though his lips and chin were drenched in Yeosang’s cum. He looked absolutely delighted. “Princess, do you need a rest?” He asked thoughtfully.

“Mhm…” Yeosang nodded weekly, his thighs still shivering. His clit felt so sensitive and wet...all because of Wooyoung. His cheeks were probably beet red by now.

Wooyoung laid next to Yeosang on his side, waiting patiently until Yeosang was comfortable enough to be touched again. “Can your prince have a little fun by himself?”

Yeosang turned his head to meet Wooyoung’s gaze and nodded slowly. “D-do you need my hand, dear prince?”

And even though they were code words for safety, Wooyoung couldn’t help but feel so warm at the sound of Yeosang calling him a prince. “This humble prince only wants your finger.”

“My finger?” Yeosang asked curiously, but he let Wooyoung guide him to his own neglected self, stopping just above his groin. “O-oh…” He caught on as Wooyoung freed his cock from its confines, scooting closer so Yeosang could reach. “Can I touch, my prince?”

“P-please touch me princess.” Wooyoung sighed, smiling as his eyes never left Yeosang’s. He held his cock at the base until Yeosang pressed the pad of his finger against the tip of Wooyoung’s cock. “I got wet for you too, baby boy.”

“F-for me?” Yeosang gasped, rolling his fingertip around right where precum leaked out. Wooyoung waited for just a moment before he began to stroke himself while Yeosang played with his sensitive tip. “Are you going to make a big mess too?”

Wooyoung groaned, still gazing into Yeosang’s eyes as he lost himself to the pleasure; he wanted Yeosang to know just what he could do to him with just a sweet smile and a single finger. “Do you want that, baby boy?” He managed between heavy pants and groans. “You want me to make a mess?”

Yeosang smiled and nodded sweetly. “Yes please.” He asked kindly, feeling his cheeks grow warm as Wooyoung’s mouth hung open, drool dripping slightly down his chin. “Do it for me?”

And Wooyoung came right then and there, just because his precious baby boy asked so kindly. There was no way he could ever deny him of anything. He made a mess on the sheets, covered his hand in sticky cum, even covering Yeosang’s hand in it. Wooyoung whimpered Yeosang’s name over and over, slowly stroking himself down from his high. 

Being the sweet boy that he was, Yeosang was there for him the entire time. “It’s okay, Wooyoungie. I’m right here.” He smiled and smoothed Wooyoung’s hair back with his clean hand. “I really like it when you make a mess like this.” He admitted shyly, bringing back his sticky hand and lightly sucking on his fingers until they were clean.

_ “Kang Yeosang, don’t eat my cum with that cute little face of yours!”  _ Wooyoung whined pitifully, moaning softly at the sight. “I don’t taste sweet like you do, pretty baby.”

Yeosang snickered. “You taste plenty sweet.” He offered before sitting up slowly. “Is my prince okay?”

“Your prince is doing just fine.” Wooyoung offered, though he was a bit exhausted now. “Are  _ you _ okay, my princess?” He asked, just to be cautious.

“Your princess is feeling great.” Yeosang offered, the sensitivity from his own orgasm long gone, only replaced with pride and bliss of seeing Wooyoung post-orgasm. He looked so absolutely cute, Yeosang could barely stand the sight. “We should sleep in the other room though. The sheets are all wet.”

Wooyoung whined at the thought. “Only if you let me dress you in a new pair of panties.”

Yeosang blushed but he nodded. “You’re really acting like a prince today, Wooyoung.”

“I’m always a prince.” Wooyoung countered, reluctantly climbing off of the sticky bed and waddling to the bathroom. Though, he didn’t particularly feel prince-like with his messy state. He didn’t take long to wash up before grabbing a warm wet towel to clean up Yeosang. “And you’re always my beautiful princess. Cinderella could never be as beautiful as you.”

“Stop it.” Yeosang whined playfully as Wooyoung dipped the warm cloth between his legs and wiped him thoroughly. The last thing he wanted was for Yeosang to sleep in his own mess. “Thank you, Wooyoungie.”

Wooyoung only giggled, moving over to their luggage until he found a nice pair of lacy panties for Yeosang. “Anything for you, baby boy.” He smiled, kneeling by Yeosang to gently slide the fabric through his legs and over his milky hips. “Better?”

“Much better.” Yeosang took his time to stand up, knees still feeling weak after having been eaten out within an inch of his life. After Wooyoung quickly shimmied into a clean pair of boxers, he picked Yeosang bridal style. 

Whether intentional or not, they both froze for a moment. Whether an act of fate or destiny, one thought crossed through their minds.

_ Maybe the princess and his prince deserved to be a queen and his king. _

But they did not share their thoughts aloud. Instead, they tucked it away for a later date. Soon, that time could possible come, but they still had the weekend at hand. They smiled and laughed, filling the cabin with sounds of happiness and pure bliss. They were so in love with the moment and being together like they were that they almost forgot to pick a different room, the dirty sheets saved for the next day...

...until they’d get dirty again before the weekend would end.

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you thought!


End file.
